


Move Closer

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Het, Obsession, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack appreciates the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Torchwood100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #253-Moving Mountains. Thanks to [twcardiff](http://twcardiff.livejournal.com/) for SPaG lookover. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place in the days following Meat.

Jack continued his observation of Gwen and Rhys.

There was a solidity to Rhys; a strength of character that Jack grudgingly admired. When Rhys and Gwen fought, they were honest, sometimes brutally so. They’d pick at old wounds and deep insecurities, drive each other to drink or tears and come back for more. Their shared history made Rhys a formidable obstacle. He was Gwen’s rock and the mountain that Jack would have to move to get her.

He’d come back for Gwen Cooper. Facing a challenge made it even better.

Her mountain of a man was just what he needed.


End file.
